Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Support Anfragen: Technisches/@comment-4289923-20140907221510/@comment-4289923-20140920120130
Ich habe jetzt viel rumprobiert. Das Kategorisieren selbst habe ich nun auch schon anders hinbekommen (deine Option habe ich gerade eben entdeckt). Mein Problem ist die Liste (die der Bot dann abarbeitet). Da die Bilder keine Kategorien haben, kann ich nicht eine Kategorie reinschreiben und dann auf "Make list" klicken. Ich habe nach vielem Ausprobieren nun eine erfolgsversprechende Lösung gefunden. Allerdings funktioniert sie leider nicht. Ich habe mal, damit ich sehe wie das genau aufgebaut ist, 2 Bilder in die Liste geschrieben und die Settings gespeichert. Jede Datei steht dann in solch einen Code: false Datei:Dateiname.png Mit Hilfe des AWB habe ich hier dann die Liste der Dateien so auch angepasst, dass alle Dateinamen von diesem Code umschlossen sind. (Zum Bearbeiten des Codes verwende ich Adobe Dreamweaver.) Ich kopiere also alles in die Datei, die ich zum Bearbeiten in DW geöffnet habe und speichere es. Wenn ich dann beim AWB auf File>Open settings ... gehe und das öffne, kommt eine Fehlermeldung. Beim Drücken des "Continue working"-Buttons geschieht nichts. Geht es anders eine Liste ohne Kategorien zu erstellen? (das andere, außer Kategorie, das es zur Auswahl gibt hat mir bis jetzt nicht geholfen) Bzw. Habe ich irgendwo einen Fehler? Code zeigen wikia de de.digimonmasters http:// Skillicon CategoryListProvider false Datei:Skill AT Hacking.png false Datei:Skill Acid Mist.png false Datei:Skill Ambush Crunch.png false Datei:Skill Apocalypse.png false Datei:Skill Arctic Blizzard.png false Datei:Skill Asipatravana.png false Datei:Skill Attaque.png false Datei:Skill Baby Flame.png false Datei:Skill Banana Slip.png false Datei:Skill Beak Cutter.png false Datei:Skill Bear Buster.png false Datei:Skill Beet Horn.png false Datei:Skill Big Darts.png false Datei:Skill Bishop Laser.png false Datei:Skill Black Hail.png false Datei:Skill Black Requiem.png false Datei:Skill Blast Fire.png false Datei:Skill Blaze Sonic Breath.png false Datei:Skill Blazing Ice.png false Datei:Skill Bloody Cave.png false Datei:Skill Blue Thunder.png false Datei:Skill Bonfire.png false Datei:Skill Boujinha.png false Datei:Skill Brine Pistol.png false Datei:Skill Brute Force.png false Datei:Skill Bug Blaster.png false Datei:Skill Bunny Blast.png false Datei:Skill Burst Shot.png false Datei:Skill Cactus Tail.png false Datei:Skill Cat Punch.png false Datei:Skill Celestial Blade.png false Datei:Skill Chaos Flare.png false Datei:Skill Checkmate.png false Datei:Skill Chouzetsu Rappashū.png false Datei:Skill Cocoon Attack.png false Datei:Skill Concert Crush.png false Datei:Skill Corona Blaster.png false Datei:Skill Cosmic Ray Attack.png false Datei:Skill Crash Device.png false Datei:Skill Crimson Blaze.png false Datei:Skill Crimson Light.png false Datei:Skill Critical Arm.png false Datei:Skill Crystal Revolution.png false Datei:Skill Cyclonic Kick.png false Datei:Skill Dark Gaia Force.png false Datei:Skill Darkness Claw.png false Datei:Skill Dart Network.png false Datei:Skill Dash Metal.png false Datei:Skill Dead or Alive.png false Datei:Skill Death Behind.png false Datei:Skill Death Cloud.png false Datei:Skill Desolation Claw.png false Datei:Skill Destroyed Rush.png false Datei:Skill Diamond Storm.png false Datei:Skill Dimension Scissors.png false Datei:Skill Distortion Line.png false Datei:Skill Dohatsuten.png false Datei:Skill Dot Matrix.png false Datei:Skill Double Crescent Mirage.png false Datei:Skill Double Impact.png false Datei:Skill Double Strike.png false Datei:Skill Dragonic Impact.png false Datei:Skill Drill Buster.png false Datei:Skill Duo Tail Strike.png false Datei:Skill Eagle Eye.png false Datei:Skill Electric Bind.png false Datei:Skill Elimination Line.png false Datei:Skill Ending Snipe.png false Datei:Skill Epeius Gimmick.png false Datei:Skill Esgrima.png false Datei:Skill Evil Whisper.png false Datei:Skill Exile Spear.png false Datei:Skill Eye of Nightmare.png false Datei:Skill Falling Star.png false Datei:Skill Final Elysian.png false Datei:Skill Fire Breath.png false Datei:Skill Fire Men.png false Datei:Skill Fireball Attack.png false Datei:Skill Flame Fist.png false Datei:Skill Flash.png false Datei:Skill Flower Wreath.png false Datei:Skill Fox Fire.png false Datei:Skill Freezing Breath.png false Datei:Skill Frozen Claw.png false Datei:Skill Full Moon Meteor Impact.png false Datei:Skill Fungus Crusher.png false Datei:Skill G Shurunen II.png false Datei:Skill Gale Claw.png false Datei:Skill Gargo Pellets.png false Datei:Skill Garuru Tomahawk.png false Datei:Skill Gauntlet Claw.png false Datei:Skill Gear Stinger Attack.png false Datei:Skill Giant Missile.png false Datei:Skill Giga Blaster.png false Datei:Skill Giga Death (PM).png false Datei:Skill Spitfire Blast.png false Datei:Skill AT Laser.png false Datei:Skill Aerial Baby Flame.png false Datei:Skill Amemit.png false Datei:Skill Aqua Vulcan.png false Datei:Skill Arm Bomber.png false Datei:Skill Atomic Blaster.png false Datei:Skill Aurora Undulation.png false Datei:Skill Bad Message.png false Datei:Skill Bao Chu.png false Datei:Skill Beak Pecker.png false Datei:Skill Bear Roll.png false Datei:Skill Berserk Sword.png false Datei:Skill Big Dutch Doll.png false Datei:Skill Black Beam.png false Datei:Skill Black Mind.png false Datei:Skill Black Sabbath.png false Datei:Skill Blast Gatling.png false Datei:Skill Blaze Sword.png false Datei:Skill Blinding Ray.png false Datei:Skill Bloody Tower.png false Datei:Skill Bone Boomerang.png false Datei:Skill Bonhitsusen.png false Datei:Skill Branch Drain.png false Datei:Skill Britain Punch.png false Datei:Skill Bubble Blow.png false Datei:Skill Bullet Whirlwind.png false Datei:Skill Bunny Pummel.png false Datei:Skill Bust Shadow Wing.png false Datei:Skill Cannonball.png false Datei:Skill Catastrophe.png false Datei:Skill Chaos Crusher.png false Datei:Skill Chaos Slash.png false Datei:Skill Cherry Bomb.png false Datei:Skill Claw of Death.png false Datei:Skill Cocytus Breath.png false Datei:Skill Copy Paste.png false Datei:Skill Corona Destroyer.png false Datei:Skill Cosmo Flash.png false Datei:Skill Crazy Crusher.png false Datei:Skill Crimson Flame.png false Datei:Skill Crimson Lightning.png false Datei:Skill Cross Blade.png false Datei:Skill Curse Breath.png false Datei:Skill DCD Bomb.png false Datei:Skill Dark Roar.png false Datei:Skill Darkness Gear.png false Datei:Skill Dash Attack.png false Datei:Skill Data Crasher.png false Datei:Skill Deadly Bomb.png false Datei:Skill Death Charm.png false Datei:Skill Deep Sorrow.png false Datei:Skill Desperado Blaster.png false Datei:Skill Destructive Impulse.png false Datei:Skill Digicabolic Steroid.png false Datei:Skill Dino Burst.png false Datei:Skill Divine Atonement.png false Datei:Skill Doru Diin.png false Datei:Skill Dot Matrix Attack.png false Datei:Skill Double Dragon Wave.png false Datei:Skill Double Scissor Claw.png false Datei:Skill Dragon Breath.png false Datei:Skill Dramon Break.png false Datei:Skill Drill Spin.png false Datei:Skill Dynamite Head.png false Datei:Skill Eden's Javelin.png false Datei:Skill Electric Shock.png false Datei:Skill Emperor's Fang.png false Datei:Skill Energy Grenade.png false Datei:Skill Equus Beam.png false Datei:Skill Eternal Nightmare.png false Datei:Skill Excalibur.png false Datei:Skill Explode Sonic Lance.png false Datei:Skill Eye of the Gorgon.png false Datei:Skill Feather Strike.png false Datei:Skill Final Shining Burst.png false Datei:Skill Fire Fist of Shiva.png false Datei:Skill Fire Rocket.png false Datei:Skill Fist of Fear.png false Datei:Skill Flame Inferno.png false Datei:Skill Flash Bancho Punch.png false Datei:Skill Focal Blade.png false Datei:Skill Freeze Fang.png false Datei:Skill Freezing Wing.png false Datei:Skill Full Metal Blaze.png false Datei:Skill Full Out.png false Datei:Skill Fury.png false Datei:Skill Gaia Force.png false Datei:Skill Gallop Hole.png false Datei:Skill Garuru Cannon.png false Datei:Skill Gate of Destiny.png false Datei:Skill Gawappa Rapper.png false Datei:Skill Gehenna Flame.png false Datei:Skill Giant Scissors.png false Datei:Skill Giga Crack.png false Datei:Skill Initialization g.jpg false Datei:Skill 88 Call.png false Datei:Skill Accel Arm.png false Datei:Skill Air Shot.png false Datei:Skill Angel Rod.png false Datei:Skill Arachno Batoto.png false Datei:Skill Arm Bunker.png false Datei:Skill Atomic Ray.png false Datei:Skill Baby Breath.png false Datei:Skill Baldy Blow.png false Datei:Skill Bao Fu.png false Datei:Skill Beam of Isis.png false Datei:Skill Bee Cyclone.png false Datei:Skill Big Crack.png false Datei:Skill Bishop Cross.png false Datei:Skill Black Feather.png false Datei:Skill Black Pearl Shot.png false Datei:Skill Black Tornado.png false Datei:Skill Blast Laser.png false Datei:Skill Blazing Helix.png false Datei:Skill Block Punch.png false Datei:Skill Blue Flare Breath.png false Datei:Skill Bone Cudgel.png false Datei:Skill Booster Claw.png false Datei:Skill Brave Metal.png false Datei:Skill Brown Stingers.png false Datei:Skill Buddy Blaster.png false Datei:Skill Bunny Blades.png false Datei:Skill Burn Bancho Punch.png false Datei:Skill Cable Crusher.png false Datei:Skill Cat Eye.png false Datei:Skill Catastrophe Cannon.png false Datei:Skill Chaos Flame.png false Datei:Skill Charge.png false Datei:Skill Child Claw.png false Datei:Skill Coconut Punch.png false Datei:Skill Colorful Spark.png false Datei:Skill Core Dart.png false Datei:Skill Corona Sanctions.png false Datei:Skill Crash Charge.png false Datei:Skill Crescent Dawn.png false Datei:Skill Crimson Formation.png false Datei:Skill Crimson Nail.png false Datei:Skill Crusher Bone.png false Datei:Skill Cyber Nail.png false Datei:Skill DJ Shooter.png false Datei:Skill Dark Spirits Deluxe.png false Datei:Skill Darkness Zone.png false Datei:Skill Dash Double Claw.png false Datei:Skill Dead Scream.png false Datei:Skill Deadly Shade.png false Datei:Skill Death Claw.png false Datei:Skill Demi Darts.png false Datei:Skill Destiny Destroyer.png false Datei:Skill Devil Bashing.png false Datei:Skill Digitalize Of Soul.png false Datei:Skill Distem Howling.png false Datei:Skill Divine Feet.png false Datei:Skill Dorulu Tornado.png false Datei:Skill Double Back Hand.png false Datei:Skill Double Edge.png false Datei:Skill Double Stars.png false Datei:Skill Dragon Roar.png false Datei:Skill Dramon Killer.png false Datei:Skill Dual Sonic.png false Datei:Skill Eagle Claw.png false Datei:Skill Egg Attack.png false Datei:Skill Electro Thread.png false Datei:Skill End Trance.png false Datei:Skill Ensure.png false Datei:Skill Erase Sickle.png false Datei:Skill Every Direction Wheel.png false Datei:Skill Exhaust Flame.png false Datei:Skill Extreme Jihad.png false Datei:Skill Fairy Tale.png false Datei:Skill Fin Cutter.png false Datei:Skill FireBall (Guilmon).png false Datei:Skill Fire Flap.png false Datei:Skill Fireball (DemiMeramon).png false Datei:Skill Flame.png false Datei:Skill Flame Shot.png false Datei:Skill Flower Canon.png false Datei:Skill Forbidden Temptation.png false Datei:Skill Freeze Tentacle.png false Datei:Skill Frog Kick.png false Datei:Skill Full Moon Blaster.png false Datei:Skill Full Scale Attack.png false Datei:Skill G Shurunen.png false Datei:Skill Galactica Eyes.png false Datei:Skill Gao Rush.png false Datei:Skill Garuru Kick.png false Datei:Skill Gatling Missiles.png false Datei:Skill Gear Stinger.png false Datei:Skill Genocide Attack.png false Datei:Skill Gift of Darkness.png false Datei:Skill Giga Death.png false false false true false true false true false true 0 0 false false false true false false Kategorie:Bot 1 0 0 false false false 30 Kategorie Bot hinzufügen clean up re-categorisation per CFD clean up and re-categorisation per CFD removing category per CFD subst:'ing stub sorting Typo fixing bad link repair Fixing links to disambiguation pages Unicodifying Kategorie Bot hinzufügen false false true false true false false true true false false false false false 0 false true 2 false false false true false false false false 10 Courier New false false false false false true false false false false true true true 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 true false false false false false true false false false false false false false false false false false false false false false C# 2.0 public string ProcessArticle(string ArticleText, string ArticleTitle, int wikiNamespace, out string Summary, out bool Skip) { Skip = false; Summary = "test"; ArticleText = "test \r\n\r\n" + ArticleText; return ArticleText; } false false true false 20 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 10 11 14 15 true true false false false -1 0 0 0